The present invention is generally directed to an outrigger for use with a fishing boat, and more specifically directed to an outrigger for use with a fishing boat having a power actuated boom member.
The present invention outrigger has general utility with respect to fishing boats and is particularly useful with fishing boats having a T-top or roof. Often, in a fishing boat having a T-top or roof, one or more outriggers are attached to the roof thereof. Normally, an outrigger of this type includes a boom member coupled to a rotatable vertical member such that the boom member is positionable in an extended position beyond the hull of the boat for supporting a fishing line away from the boat during trolling. Typically, the angular position of the boom member relative to the vertical member is adjustable via a manual adjustable mechanism located on top of the roof of the boat. Usually, the outrigger is stored with the boom member in a horizontal position and operable with the boom member positioned at an incline with respect to the vertical member.
One drawback with this type of outrigger system is that a person cannot adjust the angle of the boom member of the outrigger with respect to the vertical member thereof from a position under the T-top or roof but must inconveniently reach outside of the cabin of the boat and over the roof in order to adjust such angular positioning of the boom member of the outrigger. This problem is exacerbated with the use of multiple outriggers.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an outrigger for use with fishing boats that overcomes the problems and drawbacks of the prior art.
The present invention is directed in one aspect to an outrigger for use with a fishing boat having a support surface for mounting the outrigger thereon. The outrigger includes a vertical member rotatable about a vertical axis, the vertical member having an upper portion extending above the support surface and a lower portion extending below the support surface. The vertical member is rotatably attached to the support surface. A mounting means attached to the boat below the support surface rotatably supports the lower portion of the vertical member. A first end of a boom member is pivotably coupled to the upper portion of the vertical member for movement about a horizontal axis. A variable length cylinder is pivotably coupled between the upper portion of the vertical member and the boom member. A control system coupled to the cylinder adjusts the length thereof, such that the inclination of the boom member is positionable relative to the vertical member. Thus, the boom member is positionable relative to the vertical member in various angular positions such as an inclined position for trolling or a horizontal position for stowage of the outrigger.
In the preferred embodiment, the cylinder is hydraulic and controlled via an electric switch such that the angular position of the boom member of the outrigger can be adjusted via a switch. The switch can be conveniently mounted interior the cabin of the boat for ease of use of the outrigger.
In another aspect, the invention provides a kit for modifying existing outrigger systems to automate the angular positioning of the boom member of the outrigger.